Rishte - khel zindagi ke
by jasleen57
Summary: Abhijeet pyaar mein vishwaas nahi rakhta aur bohoot serious type ka hai ...tarika aur shreya ki behen , Neeha dono ko Abhijeet se pyaar ho jaata hai. Kya Abhijeet ko bhi kisi se pyaar hoga? Plot given by rapunzel313.. Abhirika fic some dareya too..
1. Chapter 1

**_plot is given by rapunzelgirl313...In this story duo are real brothers but daya big and abhijeet small._**

Ting tong

Shreya opened the door while seeya came running.

Seeya : chachu , le aaye chips...

Abhijeet : ha , aur chips ke saath aur bhi Bohoot kuch hai

Seeya : thank you chachu

Abhijeet : asha tum ready ho gayi ?

Seeya : ha

Abhijeet : chalo fhir hum car mein samaan rakhte hai..

Seeya : ok

Abhijeet : bhaiya ready hai ?

Daya : ha

Abhijeet : chalo fhir chale

Yes...

After sometime they reached their destination . It was a beautiful place , they booked rooms. One for daya and shreya and one for Abhijeet and seeya. For sometime Abhijeet and seeya too came in daya and shreya's room so that they all can enjoy together.

Seeya : mama hum bahar ghummne kab jayenge ?

Shreya : bus thori deer mein chalte hai , tum tab tak Abhijeet chachu ke saath khel lo...

Seeya : ok

Seeya likes to play with abhijeet as he loves her very much and they boyh enjoy a lot.

Abhijeet and seeya were playing while daya was sitting and looking them and was lost in some thoughts.

Daya : kya hua abhi ? , koi bura sapna dekha ?

Abhijeet : bhaiya , mama papa kabhi wapas nahi aayenge ?

Daya : abhi wo...woh...

Abhijeet : woh kya bhaiya ?

Daya : ha , woh ab kabhi wapas nahi aayenge , mama papa nahi hai toh kyhua main toh hu na aur hum dono saath hai , dekho abhi agar tum rooyoge toh mama papa ko asha nahi lagega , isleye ab roona band karo aur soo jao...

Daya ruffled his hair and after sometime abhijeet went to sleep.

Daya moved outside and looked towards sky

Daya pov : kehte hai joh mar jaate hai woh taare ban jaate hai , nama papa aap bhi taare ban gaye , aap humme dekh rahe hai na waha se , aap ko dekh raha hai na abhijeet kitna udaas ho gaya hai , aap kyo chale gaye waha , aapne soocha nahi ki aapke jaane kd baad hamara kya hoga , humme ma baap ka pyaar koon dega ? , abhijeet toh sirf paanch saal ka hai , abhi toh usse aapka itna pyaar mila bhi nahi ki aap hamesha ke leye usse shoor ke chale gaye , agar accident mein jaana he tha toh humme bhi saath le jate , humme taha akels kyu shoor diya ?

Kyu bhagwaan aapne aisa kyo kiya ? , hummne kisi ka kya bigara tha joh humme yeh saza mile ...pata hai hamare paas bohoot paisa hai par woh hamare parents se important nahi hai , woh hamare parents ki jagah , unka pyaar nahi de sakta humme.

Daya came out of his thoughts when someone putted hand on his shoulder.

Shreya : daya , kyu babaar soochte ho uss beete hue jal ke baare mein ?

Daya : kya karu shreya , bhila bhi nahi pata

Shreya : par ab toh sabh kuch kitna asha hai , tumhari family hai , tum khush ho , abhijeet bhi khush hai..

Suddenly shreya phone rang

Shreya : hello

Neeha : hello di , kaise ho aap ?

Shreya : arre neeha tum itne dino baad , main toh theekhu tu bata , study complete ho gai ?

Neeha : di main bhi bilkul theek hu aur meri study bhi complete ho gai hai , main cid forensic Mumbai join karne wali hu aur usleye Mumbai aa rahi hu , yahi batane ke leye phone kiya tha

Shreya : cid ! , mumbai , wow , kab aa rahi ho ?

Neeha : teen din baad..

Shreya : teen din baad , hamari shuti do din baad khatam ho rahi hai , toh ek din enjoy karenge aur next day se duty...

Neeha : ha , chalo theek hai main rakhti hu , aap holiday enjoy karo , bye

Shreya : bye..

Daya : kya hua koon aa raha hai ?

Shreya : Neeha , chaar saal baad milege , aur woh cid forensic mumbai bhi join kar rahi hai

Daya : tumhare leye toh do gud news hai , ek neeha itne saalo baad aa rahi hai , dusri woh cid forensic mumbai join kar rahi hai

Shreya : ha...

 ** _So done with first chp , do review and tell how was it..._**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone , I am back here after many days , I had posted one chp of this story many days ago . Sorry for so much delay but now I will be regular niw. Sorry specially to you rapunzel , dil se sorry , itne wait karane ke leye.._**

 _ **keerthiga , love duo and crazy for abhirika , mira , arooj , ritu , guest , aashvin, kamikaze black , deepthi , km-fan , rapunzelgirl313 , Katherine , haya , sakshi , aditi , a.s angel , kunalkk , guddi abhirika fan , guest abhirika , guest , divya , aftab , drizzle1640 , bossnbear , bikiat : thanks to all of you for your precious reviews in last chp.. keep supporting.**_

 _ **Till now :**_

 _ **Daya and abhijeet are real brothers , daya older and abhijeet younger . They were gone for picnic as holidays where Shreya had a call from her sister , Neeha that she is coming to meet her after four years. Seeya , daya and shreya's daughter who is five years of age.**_

Ch-2

Daya : ho gai sab tayariya , behen ke welcome ki ?

Shreya : nahi abhi bohoot kaam para hai ...

Daya : main help karwayu ?

Shreya : ha... oh neeha ko airport pe lene bhi jaana hai...

Daya : main jau ?

Shreya : fhir yeh kaam ..

Daya : toh abhijeet ko bhej dun ?

Shreya : par woh Neeha ko pehchaane ga kaise , woh dono toh kabhi mile bhi nahi hai ?

Daya : ab !

Shreya : abhijeet ko Neeha ki photo de deti hu aur Neeha ko bhi abhijeet ki ek photo send kar deeti hu , fhir dono ek dusre ko asaani se pehchaan leenge..

Daya : wow kya idea nikala hai.. , manna parega you are very intelligent..

Shreya : thanks.. asha ab tareef band karo bohoot kaam hai... , main abhijeet ko Neeha ki photo de deeti hu aur usse airport se laane ke leye bolti hu..

Shreya : abhijeet. ..abhijeet...

Abhijeet : kya hua bhabhi ?

Shreya : abhijeet tum Neeha ko airport se le aaoge ?

Abhijeet : ha.. par main toh usse kabhi mila he nahi hu , main usse kaise pehchanuga ?

Shreya : yeh lo Neeha ki photo , ab toh pehchaan loge ?

Abhijeet : ha... ok toh fhir main nikhalta hu..

Shreya : main Neeha ko bhi photo send kar deeti hu aur bata deeti hu ki tum usse lene aa rahe ho..

Abhijeet : ok..

Abhijeet left for airport while shreya called Neeha and informed her that abhijeet is coming to pick up her from airport and sent photo too.

After sometime abhijeet reached airport and was finding Neeha and soon he got.

Abhijeet looked towards photo and then to the girl sitting in front of him .

Abhijeet pov : yahi lag rahi hai...

Abhijeet : excuse me..

Neeha : ji..

Abhijeet : aap neeha hai ?

Neeha : ha... , aap abhijeet ho ?

Abhijeet : ha..

She looked towards him , they were standing face to face , she was lost for sometime in him.

Abhijeet : neeha...

She came out of her thoughts and forwarded her hand

Neeha : hum first time mil rahe hai , hello...

Abhijeet too forwarded his hand for hand shake..

She was freezed for few seconds in his touch.

Abhijeet : hello..

Neeha : toh aap daya jeeju ke bhai ho ?

Abhijeet: ha..

Neeha : hmm... hum friends ban sakte hai... ? , mujhe friends banana bohoot pasand hai , aap merese friendship karenge ?

Abhijeet : ok.. , toh ab hum friends hai toh ab yeh aap mat bulayea ... tum keh sakti ho..

Neeha : ok...fhir tum bhi sirf neeha no aap , aap ... ok ?

Abhijeet : hmm.. , chale... bhabhi wait kar rahi hongi..

Neeha : hmm..

Abhijeet : tumhari study complete ho gai ?

Neeha : ha .. aur tumhe pata hai maine job ke lete apply kiya tha aur woh bhi mil gai..

Abhijeet : kaha ?

Neeha : tumhe di ne bataya nahi... main bhi cid join kar rahi hu..

Abhijeet : cid wow.. , fhir toh tum bhi hamare saath mujrimo ko pakrogi..

Neeha : nahi , main forensic doctor hu..

Abhijeet : forensic.. , ok..

Abhijeet was driving while Neeha was looking at him and talking. Radio was on and a nice romantic song was played.. , abhijeet was about to change but Neeha stopped him

Neeha : band mat karo na ... , itna asha song hai... , tumhe romantic songs pasand nahi ?

Abhijeet : nahi , main romantic songs nahi sunta..

Neeha : kyu ?

Abhijeet : mujhe pasand nahi hai , main pyaar -vyaar mein vishwaas nahi karta aur na he itne songs wagera sunta hu..

Neeha : tum pyaar mein vishwaas nahi karte ! , aur songs bhi nahi sunte ! , tum kaise jeeto ho , inn sab cheezo kr bina life ka maza he nahi hai...

Abhijeet :life toh aise bhi chalti rehti hai aur kya pata kab tak jeena hai , cud ki job mein toh kabhi bhi mar sakte hai... yeh pyaar-vyaar faltu hai , time waste...

Neeha : tumne kabhi pyaar kiya hai kise se ?

Abhijeet : nahi.. kiya hota toh aaj itna khush na hota..

Neeha : nahi kiya iseleye nahi jaante.. ek baar pyaar karke dekhoge na fhir dekhna zindagi se bhi pyaar ho jayega tum kabhi marna nahi chahoge , har pal ko jeeyoge , har pal se pyaar ho jaayega... uski khushi mein tumhe khushi milegi , usko dard hone par tumhe dard hoga..

Abhijeet : tumne kabhi pyaar kiya hai ? , joh mujhe lekchur deeye ja rahi ho !

Neeha : ha kiya tha lekin ..

Abhijeet : lekin ?

Neeha : lekin usne dhoka de diya..

Abhijeet : dhoka ! , kyu ?

Neeha : shoro na , joh ho gaya so ho gata ab uss beete hue kal ke baare soochne ka kya fayda , woh toh beet gaya joh lekin joh present hai usse enjoy karo...

They reached home .

Shreya , daya and seeya were already waiting.

Neeha came out and hugged shreya while seeya too came .

Neeha : kaise ho di ?

Shreya: main toh bilkul theek hu , tum batao..

Neeha : main bhi bilkul theek hu.. , jeeju aap kaise ho ?

Daya : bilkul first class..

Neeha : woh toh hona he tha meri di itne ashe tarah khayal rakhti hai aapka..

Daya : asha !

Shreya : sahi toh keh rahi hai neeha...

Daya : pehle ek thi ab do... , mera kya hoga..

Seeya : maasi.. ( seeya screamed to gain attention)

Neeha : kya hua seeya ?

Seeya : masi , main aapse naraaz hu !

Neeha : kyu ?

Seeya : aap kabhi milne he nahi aati ho...

Neeha : naraaz mat ho ab main ek month tumhare saath he rehne wali hu..

Seeya : pakka ?

Neeha : ha..

Shreya : ek month aur fhir ?

Neeha : tab tak main aapns ghar banwa lungi yaha..

Daya : hamara ghar tumhara bhi toh hai , tum yaha reh sakti ho..

Neeha : nahi , main yaha apne alag ghar mein he rehna chahti hu , independently. .

Shreya : par neeha..

Neeha : nahi di..

Abhijeet : arre sab yahi pe baate karte rahoge , andar toh aa jao..

Shreya : ha.. aao andar aao..

They went in and had some chit chat.

Seeya : masi , aap mere saath kheloge ?

Shreya : Seeya woh abhi toh aayi hai , thak gai hogi , aaram karne do..

Seeya made a sad face.

Abhijeet : tum udaas kyu ho rahi ho , main tumhare saath khelta hu..

Seeya : dekha mama chachu kitne ashe hai aur aap bad mom ! , na khud khelti ho na dusro ko khelne deeti ho ..

All laughed.

Neeha : main bhi aati hu

Shreya : tum aaram toh kar lo..

Neeha : woh main baad mein kar lungi.. , chalo seeya

They were playing with ball

Seeya : main iss game se bore ho gai , khuch aur khelte hai..

Abhijeet : kya khelna hai aapko ?

Seeya : chalo pakram-pakraai khelte hai..

Neeha : turn koon deega ?

Seeya : turn... abhi chachu...

Abhijeet : par main kyu ?

Seeya : kyunki main keh rahi hu..

Abhijeet : ok !

Abhijeet was catching both of them while Neeha was about to fall as a stone came into her way but at the right time abhijeet holded her so that she shouldn't fall. She was misbalanced while abhijeet was holding her with support of his arms. She was lost for a moment seeing into his deep eyes.

Abhijeet : tum theek ho ?

Neeha : ha.. thanks..

Abhijeet : thanks kyu ?

Neeha : mujhe girne se bachane ke leye..

Abhijeet: issmein thanks ki kya baat hai waise bhi friendship mein no thanks no sorry.

After sometime shreya called them for lunch.

...

...

...

...

 _ **so chp ends here.. thanks for reading**_

 ** _do review..._**

 ** _jasleen_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chp ..**_

 _ **Guddi abhirika fan , fantasticMAGGI02 , guest , , kingaftab71 , shubhangi's abhi , aditi , guest , karan , kavi , biki900 , xxx , rapunzelgirl313 , kamikaze black : thank you all a lot ...**_

next day...

all have to go to their work so all were getting ready to go to bureau.

While seeya have to go to the neighbours house till other return home.

it was first day of Neeha in CID ,so she was super excited to work in CID.

All went to their respective duties...

A case was reported , it was a difficult case but cid was trying to solve it wisely .

Forensic lab..

Daya : kuch pata laga..

Dr. Salukhe : haan , uss aadmi ki maut do se teen bahe ke beech mein hui hai

Tarika : aur yeh khoon joh aap logo ko mila hai woh lash se match nahi karta..

Abhijeet : toh yeh khoon khoni ka ho sakta hai...

Daya : baki pata lagana parega iss mangu ka wohi humme khoni tak pahunchayega..

The case got solved in less time as expected.

All were going home from bureau one by one..

Abhijeet : chale bhaiya..

Daya : tum niklo mujhe abhi kuch files complete karni hai

Abhijeet : bhaibhi aap ?

Shreya : mujhe bhi yeh file compete karni hai..

Daya : fhir tum niklo hum aajayenge..

Shreya : abhijeet seeya ko bhi le lena aanti ke ghar se..

Abhijeet : ok

Shreya : aur haan , woh Neeha ko bhi le lena lab se..

Abhijeet : ok , bye..

Daya : bye

Shreya : bye..

He went to lab dr. Salukhe had left , Tarika and Neeha were left..

They saw abhijeet coming. .

Abhijeet : Neeha ..

Neeha : ha

Abhijeet : woh bhabhi ne bols ki tumhe pick up kar lu toh aajao..

Neeha : aa rahi hu bus..

Tarika was starring at them..

Abhijeet : tum gai nahi ghar , Tarika

Tarika : bus ja rahi hu sir , thora sa kaam hai bus fhir ja rahi hu..

Neeha and abhijeet left while Tarika was feeling sad , she didn't knew why ? , or we can say jealous.

Neeha : di aur jeeju ?

Abhijeet : unhe aaj late ho jayega , kuch file work hai..

Neeha : ok..

They reached home , abhijeet took seeya from their neighbours house , she had taken food and was feeling sleepy so she went to room and laid on bed while abhijeet put blanket on her and she slept.

After getting fresh , he came to kitchen. He was finding something but was not getting.

Neeha also came their.

Neeha : main kuch help karu ?

Abhijeet : nahi , main kar lunga..

Neeha : hmm , she crossed arms anf was observing him.

Neeha : tum betho main khana laga deeti hu.

Abhijeet : main khud kar lunga..

Neeha : please. .

Abhijeet : ok

Neeha singned thinking it is difficult to cope with this man !

She placed dinner and they both had it. After sometime shreya and daya also came and had dinner.

 **ending this chp here , thanks to all who reviewed in you are my life.**

 **do review...**

 **thanks..**

 **jasleen**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi , peshle chp mein reviews itne kam kyu ho gaye , I am Disappointed , isleye yeh chp shota sa.. Please review guys , silent readers , a request to you.._**

 _ **karan :**_ thank you dear

 **Aditi :** thanks dear..

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** yeh wala bhi shota hai , next long .. thanks dear..

 **Arooj :** thank you dear..

 **Fantastic MAGGI02 :** thanks dear..

 **Kamikaze black :** yeh bhi shota hai next long hoga , mujhe shote chpts likhne pasand hai , anyways next long hoga.. thanks dear

 **Rapunzelgirl313 :** thank you dear..

 **Guest :** thank you dear..

 **Abhirika jai :** thanks dear..

Now story..

Neeha was standing in the balcony lost in her thoughts , a smile was present on her face.

Neeha : abhijeet.. a whisper came from her mouth... , usmein aisa kya hai , jab bhi dekhti hu , baat karti hu kuch ajeeb sa feel hoota hai .. mann karta hai uske paas rahu , usse bataein karu.. , kya ho raha hai yeh ? , ma..main usse like karti hu, sirf like ya ... nahi , nahi aisa nahi hai par yeh feeling , kitni confusion hai...

She was remembering moments spend with him..

The day when she first time saw him

When she first time talked to him..

When she made him friend , shaked hand..

When he saved him from falling while playing , holding her in his arms...

When he came to take her from lab , they were going home , only she and he..

A unknown smile was present when she was thinking of him which was increasing.

Neeha : kya ho gaya hai mujhe kab se bus usse ke baare mein soochi ja rahi hu , bus.. and she went to sleep avoiding her thoughts.

At tarika's house

She was preparing a coffee while her mind was not present there. She was busy in thinking of someone.

She went to the table and sat there.

Tarika : aaj abhijeet usske saath gaya , main.. main iss baare mein kyu sooch rahi hu , am I jealous from her ? , but why ?

Kyu main usse usske saath dekhke..

Kyu har baar jab bhi usse dekhti hu toh dil mein kuch ajeeb sa feel hota hai..

A fight began between mind and heart..

Heart : tujhe usse pyaar ho gaya hai !

Mind : nahi pyaar , nahi , we are just good friends

Heart : friends ya usse kuch zada ?

Mind : nahi , just friends

Heart : toh fhir uss neeha se jal kyu rahi thi ?

Mind : jal koon raha tha ? , main jal nahi rahi thi , main toh bus..

Heart : kyu jab bhi tum uske saath hoti ho , ek alag ehsaas hota hai , ek sukoon sa milta , uske dukh mein tum dukhi hoti ho , choot usse lagti hai par dard tumhe hota hai ? , tum sach mein usse pyaar karti ho , pyaar...

Mind : pyaar.. , abhijeet se , sach mein.. toh kya woh bhi kabhi karega mujhse pyaar ? , kya woh bhi waisa kuch feel karega mere leye joh main usske leye karti hu ?

..

..

 _ **Thanks for reading...**_

 _ **Do review , please... , if this time reviews will be less , I will update late !..**_

 _ **jasleen**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**guest , karan , aditi , guest , rapunzelgirl313 , guest , abhirika jai , biki900 , arooj , kamikaze black : thanks for the review...**_

It was sunday , shreya and Neeha were bysy in kitchen , while daya and seeya were still sleeping and abhijeet was completing few files.

Shreya : toh tumhe kaisa laga mumbai ?

Neeha : well di jitna abhi tak dekha woh toh asha hai

Shreya : aur job ?

Neeha : ha , woh toh best hai , kya unity hai cid ki , ab pata chala aapko aapni jaan se zada cid se kyu pyaar hai

Shreya : ha..

Neeha : di aaj aap free ho ?

Shreya : kyu kya hua ?

Neeha : woh actually mujhe shopping ke leye jaana hai..

Shreya : shopping aaj nahi , next sunday chalte hai...

Neeha : kyu aaj kya hua ?

Shreya : aaj bohoot kaam hai.. , aaj nahi..

Neeha : ok.. , next sunday pakka ?

Shreya : ha pakka..

Neeha : main de ke aate hu yeh tea jiju ko..

Shreya : rehne do neeha.. , daya abhi utha bhi nahi hoga , aaj sunday hai na.. , tum aisa karo yeh coffe abhijeet ko deke aao main jaati hu daya ko uthati hu ..

Neeha : ok! ( she said excitedly)

Shreya : itni kya khush ho rahi ho coffee he toh dene jaana hai..

Neeha : haan woh , kuch nahi , bus aise he..

Neeha pov : ab aapko kya batau ki kitni khushi hai ..

She went abhijeet's room and knocked.

Abhijeet : aa jao..

Neeha : coffee..

Abhijeet : arre tum neeha mujhe laga bhabhi hoongi , thanks..

Neeha : tum abhi kaam kar rahe ho !

Abhijeet : ha woh thora sa para tha toh wohi complete kar raha tha..

Neeha : par aaj Sunday hai..

Abhijeet : toh ?

Neeha : tum kause kar lete ho yeh sab ?

Abhijeet : kya sab ?

Neeha : mera matlab hai har waqt bus kaam , duty aur kuch nahi hai tumhari life mein ?

Abhijeet : nahi aisa nahi hai , main aur bohoot kych karta hu , jaise.. ( thinking)

Neeha : jaise ?

Abhijeet : jaise... jaise .. seeya ke saath khelna..

Neeha : ok ek ho gaya aur ?

Abhijeet : aur.. aur.. bus , tumhe kya hai yeh meri life hai ! , jao tum !..

Neeha : I am sorry ( she was about to leave)

Abhijeet : Neeha.. ( she turned back ) sorry , mujhe aise baat nahi karni chaheye thi par tumne irritate kar diya ..

Neeha : sorry abhijeet mere intension tumhe irritate ya tang karne ke nahi the..

Abhijeet : asha shoro isse , tum kya keh rahi thi ?

Neeha :main woh keh rahi thi ki tumhe life ko enjoy karna chaheye , kuch mazedaar , alag bhi karna chaheye bus duty he nahi harwaqt..

tumhe duty ke leye he nahi balki khud ke leye bhi jeena chaheye..

He was starring at her continously.

Neeha : aise kya ghur rahe ho ?

Abhijeet : tumhari baato se aisa lagta hai ki tumne life kiMA. ke hai..

Neeha : aisa he samjh lo..

And both laughed

Neeha : aise he haste raha karo , tumhare serious look se zada asha hai..

She was going while going said ' aur khroosh se bhi '

Abhijeet : main khroos hu ?( screamed in voice which can heared by her but not all )

Neeha : ha...

He went in front of mirror and observed himself carefully specially face.

Abhijeet : main khroos lagta hu ? , wase baat toh theek he hai aise zada asha dikhta hu !

..

..

Shreya called everyone for lunch

Daya : woh aaj toh khana bohoot tasty lag raha hai..

Seeya : papa , pehle taste toh kar lo har chamakti cheez soona nahi hoti..

Daya : aise nahi bolte beeta tumhari mami tumhe khana nahi de gi !

Shreya : tumhara matlab hai yeh khana asha nahi hai ?

Daya : nahi maine aisa kab kaha , woh toh yeh seeya..

Shreya : seeya toh bacchi hai par tum toh bade ho !

Daya : sorry !..

All started laughing.

Daya : tum sab hass kyu rahe ho ?

Seeya : papa hum dono toh bus mazaak kar rahe the , aap toh serious ho gaye..

Both shared a high five

Daya : yeh toh galat baat tum dono hamesha mere saath he aisa karte ho..

Neeha : jeeju ,fhir unki ..

Abhijeet : ha ,yeh toh hai..

Daya : tum bhi unki side le rahe ho..

Abhijeet : nahi , ha..

Daya : wase Abhijeet main kab se dekh raha hu aaj tum bohoot hass rahe ho , bohoot khush ho something special ?

Abhijeet : nahi , woh actually aaj na kisi mahaan baba ne mujhe kaha ki putr tum hasa karo fhir tumhara chehra zada asha dikhta hai , khroosh nahi lagte !

Daya : bilkul sahi kaha uss baba ne !..

Air filled with laughter..

Seeya : chachu aap sachmein aise zada ashe dekhte ho..

Abhijeet : pata hai..

Daya : pata toh pehle..

Abhijeet : aaj he pata laga hai...

Laughter filled in air.

..

..

After sometime..

Abhijeet : bhabhi hum zara bahar ja rahe hai..

Shreya : kaha ?

Daya : shopping ke leye , abhijeet ko kuch shirts lene the. .

Shreya : shopping !

Abhijeet : aapko aana hai ?

Shreya : nahi mujhe nahi par neeha keh rahi thi shopping ke leye , tum loog ja he rahe ho toh usse bhi le jao..

Daya : ok , seeya kaha hai ?

Shreya : seeya aanti ke ghar gai hai khelne , main neeha ko bool ke aate hu aap loog thora sa wait karo..

Daya : ok..

After few minutes neeha came

Abhijeet : chale..

Neeha : chalo

Abhijeet : bhaiya aap nahi aa rahe ho ?

Daya : woh main sooch raha tha ki tum dono he ja aao , main yahi rukta hu , fhir shreya bhi akele reh jayegi toh koi toh hoona chaheye..

Neeha : oh , toh yeh baat hai jeeju .. in teasing tone..

Daya : aisa nahi hai..

Neeha : koi baat nahi enjoy karna..

Daya : ok..

While going out..

Abhijeet : kitne khush hai bhaiya...

Neeha : khush toh main bhi bohoot hu , tumhare saath jaane ke leye , she whispered...

 _ **shopping ke leye next chp mein chalte hai..**_

 _ **thanks for reading..**_

 _ **do review..**_

 _ **jasleen**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here's the next chp.._**

 ** _Aditi , guest , hinsha , rapunzelgirl313 ,shubhangi's abhi , fantastic MAGGI02 , kamikaze black , kavi , karan , arooj : thanks a lot for your precious reviews... , keep supporting..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

Abhijeet : kitne khush hai bhaiya..

Neeha : khush toh main bhi bohoot hu tumhare saath jaane ke leye.. she whispered.

Abhijeet : kuch kaha tumne ?

Neeha : nahi , kuch nahi..

..

..

They went for shopping...

Neeha helped Abhijeet in choosing some shirts.

She asked him too to choose some clothes for her. Abhijeet was paying the bill when something struck her mind and she called someone.

They were moving towards car..

Neeha : Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ha..

Neeha : tumhe abhi kuch kaam toh nahi hai ?

Abhijeet : kaam..

Neeha : abhi ghar jaake kuch important kaam toh nahi , tum free ho ?

Abhijeet : ( thinking ) , ha..

Neeha : toh chalo chalte hai..

Abhijeet : kaha ?

Neeha : movie..

Abhijeet : movie ! , nahi tum jaanti ho na ki mujhe movies wagera nahi pasand..

Neeha : tum kabhi movies dekhte he nahi ho toh kaise pasand aayengi , ek baar dekho toh sahi..

Abhijeet : nahi Neeha...

Neeha : please Abhijeet , please , please , pleaseeee... pleaaa..

Abhijeet : ok , ok chalte hai !..

Neeha : thank you...

Abhijeet : main bhaiya ko inform kar deeta hu..

Neeha : uski zaroorat nahi hai maine di ko bool diya hai..

Abhijeet : chalo fhir..

Neeha : Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ha..

Neeha : ek aur baat..

Abhijeet : ab kya ?

Neeha : movie ke baad dinner bhi...

Abhijeet : ha dinner toh karenge he ghar jaake..

Neeha : ghar jaake nahi , bahar se..

Abhijeet : bahar se ! , ghar jaake he karenge na..

Neeha : please abhijeet , movie ka mana hai toh yeh bhi maan jao , please , ns mat karna..

Abhijeet : ok..

Neeha : chalo..

Abhijeet : par yeh toh galat baat hai tum hamesha aapni baat manwa lete ho.. he complained.

Neeha : sorry , shoro yeh sab .. movie..

Abhijeet : hmm..

They went to watch the movie , it was a romantic movie. Neeha loved to watch it as she was with him. She was resembling hero with him and heroine with herself. It became a part of her best moments of her life , she spent half day with him , it was much to give her a lot of happiness.

Neeha : toh kaise lagi aapko movie ?

Abhijeet : kafi ashi thi.. mujhe lagta tha ki movies boring hoti hai but main galat tha..

Neeha : tabhi maine kaha ki ek baat dekho toh sahi..

Abhijeet : thanks..

Neeha : thanks for what ?

Abhijeet : giving me a new experience...

Neeha : hmm , mujhe thanks nahi dinner chaheye.. bhool gaye friendship mein no sorry , no thanks..

Abhijeet : toh chalo fhir dinner ke leye , kaha jaana hai tumhe ?

Neeha : mujhe...

Abhijeet : ok..

...

They had dinner with some chit chat and went home..

..

..

Abhijeet was in his room , his phone rang

Abhijeet : hello..

Tarika : Abhijeet kaha the tum ?

Abhijeet : kya hua ?

Tarika : main kabse phone mila rahi hu , tumne uthaya nahi ?

Abhijeet : woh phone , woh actually movie dekhne gaye the toh phone silent pe kiya tha fhir bhool he gaya , kuch kaam tha ?

Tarika : movie ! , par tum toh movies nahi dekhte..

Abhijeet : ha , par Neeha ne bohoot insist kiya toh chala gaya..

Tarika : fhir toh puri family gai hogi ?

Abhijeet : nahi bus main aur neeha , hum loog toh bus shopping ke leye gaye the fhir neeha ne zidd kari mivie ke leye toh , asha tumhe kuch kaam tha ?

Tarika : h.. kaam , ha kaam..

Abhijeet : tumhe kya hogaya ?

Tarika : nahi kuch nahi.. , ha kaam , sir ne tumse recent case ki file lene ko kaha tha , unhe kuch dekhna tha..

Abhijeet : ok , main de dunga.. , zada zaruri hai toh abhi pakra dun ?

Tarika : nahi koi baat kal de dena.. , main rakhti hu., good night..

Abhijeet : good night..

..

..

..

Purvi : kya bole sir ? , phone kyu nahi utha rahe the ?

But Tarika seemed to be lost so purvi again asked

Purvi : Tarika kya bola sir ne ? , Tarika ( she shaked her )

Tarika : ha kya hua ?

Purvi : tumhe kya ho gaya hai main kabse push rahi hu kya bola sir ne..

Tarika: Abhijeet ne..

Purvi : ha..

Tarika : kuch nahi keh raha tha ki phone silent pe ths toh pata nahi chala..

Purvi : oh.. , tumhe kya hua ? , pehle toh bohoot ashe mood mein thi ab kya ho gaya ?

Tarika : kuch nahi purvi..

She went towards window , cool breze was blowing , making her a little calm from inside.

Purvi : bolo na.. kya hua hai ?

Tarika : Abhijeet movie ke leye gaya tha..

Purvi : toh..

Tarika : neeha ke saath..

Purvi : toh kya hua , neeha shreya di ki behen hai , woh dono ek he ghar mein rehte hai.. , chale gaye hoonge movie..

Tarika : movie he nahi , shopping bhi..

Purvi : shopping bhi..

Tarika : purvi tumhe nahi lagta yeh neeha aagkal Abhijeet ke aas paas kuch zada he rehne lagi hai..

Purvi : Tarika unka ghar ka mamla hai , tum itna kyu sooch rahi ho..

Tarika : purvi mujhe baat kuch aur he lagti hai..

Purvi : kya lagta hai tumhe..

Tarika : mujhe lagta hai ki woh Abhijeet ko pasand karti hai aur sayad..

Purvi : Tarika kya bool rahi ho.?

Tarika : ha purvi , maine dekha jab bhi abhijeet lab mein aata hai toh neeha ke chehra khil uthta hai , woh har waqt usske paas jaane ke mooke ki talash mein rehti hai..

Purvi agar usse abhijeet se pyaar ho gaya aur ussne usse propose kar diya toh ? , mera kya hoga.. mera pyaar...

Purvi : ( putted hand on her shoulder ) , tum aisa kyu sooch rahi ho , aisa kuch nahi hoga..

Tarika : par main toh abhijeet ke saath time bhi nahi spend kar paati aur woh , woh toh duty pe bhi usske saayh reh sakti hai aur ghar pe toh hai he.. par main.. mera kya ? , mujhe bhi usske saath time spend karna hai tabhi toh usse bhi mujhse pyaar hoga.. , agar usse neeha se pyaar ho gaya toh ?

Purvi : aisa kuch nahi hoga..

Tarika : agar ho gaya toh , fear of losing him was in her voice , purvi main abhijeet se bohoot pyaar karti hu , main uske bina reh nahi paungi..

Purvi : tumhe abhijeet sir ko tumhare pyaar ka ehsaah karana hoga.. fhir he kuch ho paayega ?

Tarika : woh kaise ?

Purvi : woh.. main batati hu , dekhti sabse pehle tum unke saath thora time spend karna shuru karo , unko impress karo.. fhir baaki depends on luck ki unhe tumse pyaar hoota hai ki nahi.. , par tum puri koshish karo..

Tarika : ok..

Purvi : asha kal tum unhe dinner ke leye pusho ?

Tarika : ha karega ?

Purvi : tum pusho toh sahi !

Tarika : ok , kal pushti hu.. Thank you purvi for your support...

Purvi : chal theek hai main chalti hu , kal milte hai.. , bye , good night...

Tarika : bye..

 _ **don't worry your abhirika will come very soon , next chapter will be abhirika... , wait till that..**_

 _ **I hope this chapter was long as compared to other chapters...**_

 ** _Thanks for reading.._**

 ** _do review..._**

 ** _jasleen_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**here's the next chp..**_

 _ **FantasticMAGGI02 , guddi abhirika fan , shubhangi's abhi , abhina , karan , rapunzel313 , guest , abhirika jai , biki900 , arooj , aditi , kamikaze black : thanks lot to all for your precious reviews...**_

Next day..

The case was solved till evening and all were happy while any new case was also not reported.

Tarika called abhijeet.

Abhijeet : ha bolo Tarika...

Tarika : abhijeet aaj raat mere saath aaoge dinner ke leye ?

Abhijeet : dinner ?

Tarika : woh.. aaj kal hum milte bhi nahi hai toh maine soocha isse bahaane mil bhi lenge and time bhi mil jaayega baato vaato ke leye..

Abhijeet : par..

Tarika : par-var khuch nahi , yaar afterall we are good friends , dekho warna main baat nahi karungi tumse.. ( she said in childish manner)

Abhijeet : tum mujhe dhamki de rahi ho.. ? ( he complained )

Tarika : nahi.. , main toh bus mazaak kar rahi thi..( she regretted of saying so much in her overflowing happiness and felt sad too of the fear if he refused )

Abhijeet : ok..ok.. theek hai , tum udaas mat ho main ..

Tarika : ok , pakka ?( she questioned to conform)

Abhijeet : ha..

Tarika : abhijeet ..

Abhijeet : ha..

Tarika : woh main bhul he gayi meri car toh khraab hai , tum mujhe mere ghar se he le lena fhir saath mein chaalenge..

Abhijeet : ok.. kitne baje.?

Tarika : 8:30pm..

Abhijeet : ok .. I will be there...

Tarika : thank youuuu...

Call disconnected...

Tarika : yesssss... , aaj raat ko main aur abhijeet ek saath aur ab abhijeet uss neeha ke paas bhi nahi hoga... yehhh... she was very happy as her first effort would going to be successful.

...

...

...

Tarika : purvi tumhara plan kaam kar raha hai... abhijeet aa raha hai raat ko..

Purvi : woh , that's good.. enjoy..

Tarika : thanks yaar...

Purvi : no thanks , only your happiness matters..

Tarika : I am very lucky you are my friend. ...

Purvi : asha chal ab tayaar ho ja ... subah call karungi tujhe...

Tarika : bye...

Purvi : bye..

..

..

..

Abhijeet came to her house where she was already waiting for him. She was beautifully dressed up and was looking gorgeous. Even abhijeet was not less , even if he was simply dressed but it was best for her. She came and sitted inside and they drove to the restaurant.

He was driving while she was looking at him then outside not to realise him that she was looking at him all the way..

Soft music was played which was rejoicing her more while they had little chit chat too..

They reached the restaurant and took a table were sitting face to face.

They ordered food. A man was sitting in opposite table continously starring at her. She ignored him many times , abhijeet too looked him and ignored him one , two time but he was still starring which made him angry now.

Abhijeet : ek minute Tarika... ( he went to the person ) , kya problem hai tumhari ? , kabse dekh raha hu ghuri hi ja rahe ho ! ..

Person : wah bhai , bare naseeb wale ho tum itni khubsurat larki mili.. , asha mal hai , hamare leye bhi kuch intezaam kar do..

Abhijeet : ( his anger increased and he caught him by his collar ) , kya bola ! , he slapped him , laake dun tujhe bhi aise .. he clapped him again and was ready to repeat his act but someone holded his hand..

Tarika : abhijeet shoor do usse..

Abhijeet : Tarika tum rehne do , tum betho main dekhta hun isse..

Person : shoor do bhai , galti ho gai , shoor do...

Abhijeet : nahi nahi , ab laake deeta hun tujhe bhi ek larki , chaheye ?

Person : nahi bhai nahi.. mujhe maaf kar do , mujhe koi larki nahi chaheye , main aage se aisa kabhi nahi bolunga maag kar do.. he pleaded while joining hands..

Tarika : abhijeet shoor do usse , ab toh ussne maafi bhi maang le hai.. she tried to stop him but his anger was high and he didn't seemed to leave him .

Tarika : please chalo abhijeet... , shoor do usse maar daloge ! , she pulled him but he tried to free his hand which caused jerk to Tarika and her hand striked the wall and something hitted her from that wall. Blood started oozing from her hand.

Tarika : aah..

Abhijeet : Tarika... , I am sorry.. Tarika tum theek toh ho ? ..

Tarika : hmm.. while holding her hand in other...

Abhijeet : Tarika tumhara toh khoon beh raha hai.. , he took out his handkerchief and tied it on her hand so that blood stops.. , dard ho raha hai ?

Tarika: nahi itna nahi hai.. , main ghar jaake dawaayi laga lungi..

Abhijeet : tumhe kisne kaha tha beech mein aane ko.. kyu aayi beech mein ?

Tarika : sorry , yaha itna tasha ban raha tha toh ..

Waiter : your order sir..

Abhijeet : thanks..

Abhijeet : asha shoro yeh sab ,..

Tarika : hmm..

She was trying to eat food with her left hand but was not able to eat..

Abhijeet : ruko , main help karvata hu..

He made her eat her food while he had his too , her emotions increased for him , the day was going for her , more perfect then she thought...

He went to leave her home..

Tarika : bye.. , aaj maza aaya..

Abhijeet : ha , kitni baatein ki but sorry for that ( pointing towards her hand )..

Tarika : its ok , main jaake dawaaye laga leeti hu , theek ho jaayega..

Abhijeet : bye..

Tarika : bye..

She went in and while going murdered ' some pains give mire sooth and becomes good luck , depends the way we take '.

This night was definitely a special her for with only his dreams and thoughts..

 _ **sorrry , aaj itna he.. tell me how was it..**_

 _ **will be waiting for your reviews..**_

 ** _thanks.._**

 ** _jasleen_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**here's the next chp , thank you so much who reviewed in last chp , keep supporting.**_

Abhijeet returned home. He was going to his room while neeha called him...

Neeha : Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ha..

Neeha : tum kaha the aur dinner nahi karna ?

Abhijeet : main woh tatika ke saath gaya tha dinner ke leye..

Neeha : tarika ke saath... ( her face's colour changed )

Abhijeet : ha , woh kaam ke karan kitne dino se ashe se baat bhi nahi ho paa rahi thi toh ussne kaha ke aaj milte , baatein bhi ho jaayengi..

Neeha : hmm.. , toh dinner to tumne kar he leya hooga ?

Abhijeet : ha..

..

..

She went to her room to her room in great thoughts. It became difficult for her to digest that Abhijeet went with tarika for dinner and they even had a great time to chit-chat.

Why ? , with tarika .. The question was roaming in her mind and an insecurity regarding her love.

..

..

..

Next day..

Tarika was on holiday because of her injured hand . Her phone rang and she instantly picked up seeing the the name of caller.

Tarika : hello..

Abhijeet : hello , tarika ab tumhara haath kaisa hai ?

Tarika : theek hai , kal tak bilkul theek ho jaayega..

Abhijeet : hmm , mere karan tumhe kha makhah he choot lag gai..

Tarika : nahi , Abhijeet ismein tumhari koi galti nahi thi , woh toh main he beech mein aa gai thi..

Abhijeet : par tum toh..

Tarika : Abhijeet shoro na yeh sabh , kuch aur baat karte hai , asha koi case hai aaj ?

Abhijeet : nahi abhi tak toh nahi , sirf file work he hai..

Tarika : fhir theek hai , salukhe sir ko koi pareshaani nahi hogi..

Abhijeet : ha , par ab toh Neeha bhi hai , agar kuch hua bhi toh woh sambhaal legi..

Tarika : hmm ( she said in low voice ).

Abhijeet : ok then , take care main rakhta hu file complete karni hai isse pehle ki sir aa jaaye..

Tarika : ok bye..

Abhijeet : bye..

phone disconnect but she was holding it still in hands seemed lost in her thoughts.

She was very happy in heart that he cared for her but also knew that he did it for the sake of friendship not love and that was the biggest problem. But then too she was happy as he cared for her.

..

..

Neeha also understood that tarika liked him but was not sure that she loved him.. she wanted to aak but answer would be positive then what , her didn't allowed her to do this.

..

..

Few daya passed like this both neeha and tarika were trying to make their relation of friendship strong so that he might start loving. They both were trying to make it successful but now it all depended on luck. Neeha was more successful as she remained with him more time then tarika and Abhijeet too sometimes responded her , he started liking her but love was till not achieved by Neeha.

 _ **ending this chp.. sorry for a short one but time kam tha..**_

 _ **how will neeha achieve his love ?**_

 _ **what about tarika then ?**_

 _ **would Abhijeet love Neeha , not tarika ?**_

 _ **for this wait for the next chp , slowly you will get the answers...**_

 _ **thanks..**_

 _ **do review..**_

 _ **jasleen**_


End file.
